To Kill a Dragonborn
"To Kill a Dragonborn" 'is the 85th episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the 29th episode of Season 5. Plot As revealed in the previous episode, Crotch Guzzler discovers that S'oggy was the villain who killed his family. Previous to this revelation, Crotch was indifferent about most of the story, in fact, he pretty much doze off at the beginning. Now he felt infuriated that he was being forced to listen to a story on how his family was murdered. Back to telling his story, S'oggy visits the graybeards and talks to Arngeir to learn how to defeat the dragonborns. Arngeir suggest he talk to Paarthurnax however, he wants payment for his wisdom. S'oggy offers the leg of goat roast first. Paathurnax rejects it as it contains the soul of a woman named Astrid. Then S'oggy offers a pancake he picked up at the House of Crotch, which the dragon ate and described in vivid detail. Keeping his promise, Paarthurnax tells him the secret to defeating the dragonborn is to punch really hard. This really fires S'oggy up because punching and smashing is all he knows. Following his nose, S'oggy heads off to the College of Winterhold to defeat Crotch once and for all but once he gets there he sees Crotch repenting in front of all of the people and animals he'd killed. And then, S'oggy witnesses Crotch jumping off of the bridge. This turn of events was very regrettable for him as he was the one who should have smashed him, not the ground. (Crotch's perspective of the story is available in an earlier episode Pancake Apocalypse in Season 4). His moment was interrupted by Fün, who brought her two girlfriends around, Astrid and Serana. She tells S'oggy that she's looking for a wizard who can get her skin back for Astrid. They start a conversation, talking about their last encounter. (This same scene is used in a later episode Quest For Skin in Season 6.) S'oggy decides to offer the Leg of Goat Roast after learning about Astrid, since it contains the soul of Astrid. However, he changes his mind after Fün tells him that the wizard, Crotch Nibbler, is a good friend of his and that: '''"If I wasn't a lesbian with two girlfriends I'd probably date him." S'oggy gasps at the fact that they are cool with each other, and that they are both dragonborn. S'oggy mentions that he forgot the Leg of Goat Roast at his house. Only, Fün jokes around that perhaps it's his litter box he forgot it at. "I hate Fün Tits." In the background, Herman Melville, a dadrea, appears in front of Crotch Guzzler and gives Crotch a chance at revenge. While this upsets S'oggy, he thinks this is a great chance to get his revenge and decides to wait for him to come back. (This scene is available in the episode Double Dragonborn in a flashback when Crotch tells Fün, what happened after his disappearance). Trivia * Crotch's conversation with the dead and the suicide attempt from Crotch's perspective is available in Pancake Apocalypse (Season 4). * The conversation scene between Fün and S'oggy was later used in Quest For Skin (Season 6). * Herman Melville's appearance in front of Crotch was first introduced to the audience in Double Dragonborn (Season 4). Video See also * Season 5 * S'oggy Balls Category:Episodes Category:Season 5